Youtube Worship
by RedMagic
Summary: Fan worship is beneath him and best reserved for all the other guys out there, the ones that really didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of ever meeting her. One Tree Hill/Gossip Girl crack!fic crossover...Later parts contain Supernatural characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** YouTube Worship  
**Character/s:** Chuck Bass, Haley James Scott  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill sadly do not belong to moi!  
**AN:** Crack fic...pure and simple crack fic! Oh and if anyone can guess the identity of Chuck's forum rival you'll get a round of applause from me! This was started because of a prompt given to me on Livejournal from Callmeadreamer and then kind of spiralled out of control until I'd churned out 3 more to go along with it. I add to it on occasion so I figured it was time to post here, plus I've said it many times, there just isn't enough Chaley fic on this site!

* * *

It starts with a video he comes across by accident on YouTube and before he knows what's hit him, her albums on his iPod and he's hiding pictures of her like cheap porn in various folders on his laptop.

He searches her name, types Haley James Scott into Google and finds her Wiki page, her blog and a forum dedicated to waxing lyrical about her magnificence.

He looks at her like she's his discovery and he doesn't want anyone else to share in the findings, so when Nate flicks on his iPod one day and comes across one of her songs, he snatches the thin silver machine out of the other boys hands and refuses to tell him the name.

He subscribes to her YouTube page, his name is UESHaloFan on all of the message boards and he gets into huge debates with some guy named PieFan79 over what color her hair looks best at (PieFan79 likes it long and blonde but Chuck prefers the sophisticated brunette shoulder cut she's currently sporting) and when she posts a new item to her blog, he has his phone set up to receive the alert.

But he isn't obsessed nor is he some half crazed fan boy, just even thinking he is, is laughable. Fan worship is beneath him and best reserved for all the other guys out there, the ones that really didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of ever meeting her.

Besides Chuck Bass does not do idolatry.

* * *

Next Part will be added within the next day or two.


	2. Haley Rehab

**Title:** Haley Rehab  
**Character/s:** Chuck Bass, Haley James Scott  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill sadly do not belong to moi!  
**AN:** Another cracky little fic. Sequel to **YouTube Worship**

**

* * *

**

He has a serious problem.

Subscribing to her YouTube had been his first descent, her blog had been his second but the moment he feels like smashing his laptop when he reads her latest twitter about her wheel chair bound husband, Chuck realizes he is exactly like those fan boys on her message board he swore black and blue he had nothing in common with.

That is when he decides to undergo detox, a kind of twelve step program to rid himself of his obsession with Haley James Scott.

He deletes all the links out of his favorites folder, the files he has scattered throughout his hard drive and the songs he has on his iPod (he can't bring himself to throw out the CD he'd brought though but he justifies keeping it by telling himself he's keeping it around to prove he can resist temptation).

If he's at a club or a bar and one of her songs starts playing he goes to the bathroom until it's finished and if he happens to be around people talking about the singer or her music he leaves the room as quick as he can. He's told PieFan79 (they've become email pen pals, although PieFan's correspondence is sporadic at best) not to mention her to him and PieFan is doing his best to make sure he doesn't.

He starts to think he's drying out, that his Haley addiction has almost run its course but then, one day completely by accident he flicks on the television and comes across a red carpet interview with some designer Serena is always talking about, and the interviewer mentions the two of them are childhood friends, the designer (Brooke Davis he thinks her name is) let's slip Haley will be staying with her while her divorce is finalized and has decided to play the club scene while she's here.

He doesn't waste a minute and with a few well placed phone calls to the right people he books her for Victrola, he's been looking for a new act to headline and at least he knows she has some talent.

Besides everyone's entitled to fall off the wagon every once in a while.


	3. In The Closet Music Lover

**Title:** In the Closest Music Lover  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sam Winchester (mentions Dean Winchester and Haley James Scott)  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural

I wasn't going to post this till later but I kind of just want to get it all up, formatting the next part right now so it should be up later.

* * *

Dean Winchester liked Classic Rock.

Scrap that he loved it.

There was nothing more guaranteed to pump him up and get him ready for action than a man in too tight jeans singing about a bat out of hell or a stairway to heaven.

He liked his guitar solos to come with 100 watts of raw power behind them and he liked his lyrics like he liked his women – raw and dirty.

He'd often told Sam that there wasn't anything worse to his mind and ears than listening to 'some chick on a guitar singing about her feelings', which is why Sam is currently staring at his computer screen like it's sprouted arms and legs.

He'd clicked onto Deans favorite folder purely by chance (he wasn't looking for Busty Asian Beauties no matter who says otherwise) and instead of the links he'd expected to find he'd found something far more shocking.

His brother, a Haley James Scott fan.

Sam knew who she was of course, he had her 'Stars Go Blue' song on his iPod but he'd never thought once that Dean would be into her music.

Obviously his curiosity gets the best of him, so he clicks on the link to her message board and is taken to the sign in page, where Dean's user name is on display (and really how incredibly Dean like is it to use food as a name to begin with) his password isn't that hard to guess (he contemplates trying the words girls and demons first before he thinks better of it and types in Impala instead) and before he knows it he's reading through message after message to and from his brother about the small town girl turned rock star (after reading a few by UESHaloFan he's seriously considering tracking down the poor singer just to warn her about the type of crazy fans she actually has).

What boggles his mind more than anything though is Dean doesn't seem to like the girl just because she's a regulation hottie either (although just how gorgeous she is does spring up several times throughout his brothers posts), he actually likes her music, what's more, he seems to get what she's trying to say with her lyrics.

It takes a few minutes to process but then exactly what that means finally registers with Sam.

He's going to have enough blackmail material to last him two lifetimes and Dean is about to receive the ribbing of his life.


	4. Concerned Employer

**Title:** Concerned Employer  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Chuck Bass and Haley James Scott  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Gossip Girl  
**Notes**: Those of you who have read **YouTube Worship **and **Haley Rehab **and **In The Closet Music Lover** will get this.  
I was going for stalker!Chuck but I dont think I quite got there. Working on the next prompt as of right now, should be done in a few days.

* * *

He doesn't mean to follow her home, it just kind of happens.

Every time.

He's not stalking her though, stalking is another of those things Chuck Bass just does not lower himself to do (apart from those few times with Blair and that was only because he enjoyed getting on her nerves so much while doing it).

But Haley's new to New York and she turned down his offer of his limo escorting her home, so really the only thing he could do to make sure she got safely back to her designer friends penthouse was follow at a reasonable distance behind (he keeps himself hidden because he doesn't want to come across as creepy).

Really he's just protecting his investment, he's hired her to perform four shows a week and if she gets mugged, well that might stop her from fulfilling her end of the arrangement, following her home is a good business move and he's all about good business.

So what if he lingers a little too long out the front of the building and if the doorman looks at him funny it's not really his problem, he can't help it if the man has a filthy suspicious mind and it's not like he's some crazy obsessed freak like Mark David Chapman.

He's just a concerned employer looking out for a valued employee that he had at one time had a tiny little infatuation with.

What's so wrong with that?


	5. Why Perez Hilton Should Not Be Trusted

**Title:** Why Perez Hilton Should Not Be Trusted  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Chuck Bass and Haley James Scott  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Gossip Girl  
**Notes**: Prompt given to me by Pam211, I was powerless to resist.

* * *

His computer is in pieces on the floor of his office, scattered from one end to the other, the contents of his solid oak desk top scattered right along with it.

Everything thrown in a fit of very undignified rage.

Why?

Well it may or may not have something to do with PieFan79's latest email.

Normally he doesn't take much stock in gossip, growing up on the Upper Eastside with Gossip Girl's blog a constant fixture in he and his friends lives has taught him to take no notice of what gets written about people.

But PieFan79 (who he now knows by the first name Dean) had sent him an email, attached a link and Chuck, even though he really hadn't wanted to click it, had done so anyway.

The headline: Small Town Superstar back with Ball Player Husband? Had caught his eye and had caused something inside of him to just…snap.

Cue cursing, flying objects and the appropriate amount of praying for it not to be true and that pretty much brings everything full circle.

Now that he's had a chance to cool down, he can see the flaws in the tabloid story, for one thing it's a post on Perez Hilton and everybody knows that half the time that blog prints nothing but lies not to mention the fact that on the night Haley had supposedly met with her ex, Chuck knows with out a shadow of a doubt that the dark haired object of his affections had been singing her heart out on his stage.

She wouldn't have had time to meet with her ex husband (who Chuck likes to refer to as the stupid lowlife cretin in his head when he thinks about him), that night had been one of the rare occasions when being too tired to walk she'd accepted his offer of a lift home.

The jealous rage has now successfully smouldered out.

He better head down to an electronics store and pick up a new laptop, PieFan79 is probably waiting for a response.


End file.
